multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuki Segawa
Tetsuro's little sister, and a friend of Sho in Guyver. Mizuki in canon A fellow student - and childhood friend - of Sho's, Mizuki was very comfortable with her routine. Remaining unaware of the struggle against Chronos for some time, she was something of a rock for Sho. Someone that he could protect, as well as someone he had developed romantic feelings for. Mizuki, however, was unaware of these feelings; she had a crush on Agito; he was pretty much her whole reason for joining the student council in the first place. Mizuki in the 2005 TV series Mizuki in the Manga/12 part OAV Mizuki first appears just as a meeting of the student council is due to start, telling Sho to hurry up or he'll be late. She is next seen at Sho's house, together with Tetsuro, having cooked porridge in an effort to help Sho feel better after his alleged fever. She seemed surprised that someone as healthy as Sho could have gotten sick in the first place, but she showed no signs of suspicion as to what else might have been going on. After offering to cook extra food for Sho's father, and teasing Sho a bit when he thanked her for her help, Mizuki left the room. She was next seen in the halls of the high school that she, Sho, Agito, and her brother all attended together. Her and another student, uninvolved in the shadow-war that her brother and Sho were beginning to wage with Chronos, had been chatting with her. The other student, a girl presumably her age or close to it, drew Mizuki's attention to the fact that Agito was approaching. Mizuki, having something of a crush on the suave upperclassman, was rather embarrassed to be reminded by him not to be late to the Student Council meeting. When the meeting had been concluded Mizuki and Sho both left together, Sho volunteering to go find Tetsuro so that all three of them could walk home together. However, just after Sho left, Agito appeared - likely enough having planned to do so, though Mizuki wasn't to know this - and offered to walk her home. Embarrassed by Agito's seemingly good-natured teasing, Mizuki decided to leave with him. The next we see of her, she is telling Sho that she needed to go over the budgets for the various clubs with Agito; after asking Sho if he would tell her brother about that, Mizuki left. After she and Agito had finished with their work, Agito asked her about what Tetsuro had been doing lately, as the two of them had apparently been close at one time and had drifted apart. Mizuki said that he and Sho - the student council's secretary at that point - had both been acting a bit strangely of late, and that she was starting to get worried for the both of them. The two of them parted ways after that; Mizuki and Agito both leaving for home. On her way home from school, however, Mizuki found herself drawn into the battle between two mysterious monsters. The larger one - Chronos' Hyper Zoanoid Zerebubuth - grabbed her quickly, causing her to lose consciousness from the shock of all that had just happened to her. The next day, during class, Mizuki found herself wondering just what the monster she had seen yesterday actually was. She had been told that it was merely someone wearing a costume, but she wasn't at all certain what to believe at that point. Since she was focused so intently on the two of them, Mizuki couldn't help but see Sho and her brother sneaking out of class. She didn't know the reason, but she worried all the same. When she returned home, she quickly called Natsuki; this was the last we saw of her in volume 1. Her first appearance in volume 2 involved her chasing Sho and Tetsuro through the halls of their school, worried and angry because the pair of them had skipped classes the previous day. Though she wasn't to know the specifics of it, Mizuki again found herself becoming caught up in the battle they were waging. The clone that had emerged from the Guyver's left arm menaced her briefly, before it was driven off by Guyver I. Later, seeing the damage caused by the battle, Mizuki began to realize that there was something far more sinister behind the attacks that she had once thought of as horrible dreams. Passing Sho in the halls, the pair of them could only say a few, stilted words to one another through the steadily-building tension. Meeting up with Agito outside the school later that day, the pair of them spoke briefly as Agito led her home. Finding that she had left something of hers back at the school, and not wishing to let it remain there overnight, Mizuki hurried back. Catching sight of Guyver I's battle with the Hyper Zoanoid Panadyne, she was somehow able to remain out of sight ling enough to witness the Guyver's transformation back into Sho. Not sure how to handle the situation he found himself confronted by, Sho ran off. Mizuki, however, stayed behind to speak with her brother. After X-Day Mizuki in the 2005 TV series Mizuki in Warrior Guyver Mizuki in Son of Mine ('verse) Mizuki tends to stay close to her brother and Sho, offering moral support to them both. She and Sho have grown closer during the time that they spent together, and while touched by Sho's resolve to protect the world from the depredations of Chronos, she tends to worry about him given all that he's been forced to face over the course of his long battle. She offers moral support to anyone she meets, though she often wishes she could do more, and would prefer to meet more kind people in the world. Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyver allies Category:Sci-fi Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Humans Category:Characters from Earth Category:Major Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga